Keep Quiet
by xXx.midnight-sunshine.xXx
Summary: AU/OOC: A princess, caged in her own diplomacy, a princess, engaged to a man she doesn't love and the commoner who she shares a passionate bond with... A forbidden love, one that will have to survive the impossible, one that can never be... JirTsu


Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or_ Love Story _by Taylor Swift!! This is my first JirTsu fic so enjoy!

Dedication: This is for Joey A.K.A. ANBUShizuka! The first JirTsu story I ever read was by her and she really got me into this couple! Hope you like it! :D

--o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o--

**K**_**eep**_** Q**_**uiet**_

**_Part_****_ One_**

**_-_**

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

_-  
_

"Tsunade!" I spun around and walked through the open door of my bedroom.

"Hai, Ojii-chan! I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs as fast as I could in heels and entered the main room of our castle diplomatically, composing myself just as I was taught. My grandfather smiled at me as I entered the room and I bowed to our guests—a tall, pale, black-haired kid and what looked like his father. "Ojii-chan, you called me?"

"Oh yes, Tsunade, this is your fiancé-"

I couldn't hear anything after that. I was only _sixteen _and my grandpa was already trying to marry me off! I stared at him in disbelief, watching his lips move but none of his words registering in my head. I bit my lip and turned away from all of them.

"Ojii-chan… I can't do it…"

"Hime," I heard someone call. I turned and saw the creepy pale guy walk up to me and take my small hand in his. He towered over me _at least _a good four inches or so yet I wasn't intimidated by him at all. "I, Orochimaru, will be a loyal husband and will bring honor to the Senju name. I will treat everyone in Konoha and in Oto as equals," he smirked. "And the riches of the Senju clan will be put to… good use."

"Tsunade, you are to be wed to Orochimaru in four month's time-"

"Ojii-chan!" I interrupted. I walked up to him and pulled on his sleeve, leading him to the dining room. "I don't get a say in this _at all!? _I barely know the guy and I can tell that this Orochimaru kid just wants to abuse his position and use our fortune for his own personal pleasure!"

"Tsunade…" he scolded. "Don't think so lowly of Orochimaru, he's eighteen, a _man—_surely he was brought up to know that the fortunes of the family should be used for the wellbeing of the kingdom, and don't speak or act in such a manner, it's not ladylike" I narrowed my eyes and lifted up my dress.

"You shouldn't tell me how I should or shouldn't act, Ojii-chan," I said. I turned around to walk up the stairs and sighed. "After all, there should be at least one thing in my life that I get to decide for on my own…"

--o—O—o--

It wasn't fair! I trudged into my room and plopped down _gracefully _onto the royal blue sheets covering my king sized bed.

"Shizune!" I called, rubbing my temples. My personal servant and partner- in- crime ran into the room and nodded.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked. I gestured for her to come and sit by my side. Not only was she a great helper/assistant but she was also one of my best friends…

…Okay, so she was my _only _best friend but it's not my fault! It wasn't easy to meet people when you weren't allowed out of the castle wall unless it was for business which was usually handled by my grandfather. I groaned and fell back onto my bed.

"Shizune, I already told you that you don't need to add _sama _to my name, it makes me feel old," I joked. She laughed and mimicked my actions and lay next to me. "Shizune…?"

"Yeah, Tsunade?"

"I want out. I want to leave the castle… even if it's just for a few hours. I wanna do something crazy and exciting," I sighed dejectedly. "But I can't because I'm a _princess"_

"You know how many people would kill to be in your position?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I can see how a girl would want to be cooped up in here for her entire life until she's forced to marry some creeper. It's a dream come true really!" I scoffed. "Sure, the luxuries are great but it's so routine… so…"

"Boring?" she offered. I nodded and sat up. Shizune bit her lip and poked my shoulder. "I have an idea"

"What is it?" I asked, a little too eagerly. Shizune was smart; no doubt it was a good idea!

"Sneak out of the castle!" I rolled my eyes. So much for a brilliant idea…

"You don't think I've thought of that before?" It was Shizune's turn to roll her eyes.

"Do you have any normal clothes? You know, something that a normal civilian would wear?" I thought for a second before shaking my head. Shizune looked me over and grinned. "C'mon, it's time to have a little fun…"

"Shizune what are you talking abo- hey!" she grabbed my wrist and we ran out of the room. I struggled to keep up with her and was relieved we stopped running but fairly confused when we came to a plain wooden door. "Why are we at the servants' quarters?"

"Tsunade…" she said. "Are you sure you want to go outside of the castle? It could be a bit dangerous for someone like you… someone who doesn't know what it's like out there and someone who lived her whole life locked up in a guarded castle surrounded by-"

"Shizune… the point?" she blushed, embarrassed by her rambling and opened the door.

"I can get you out of here… out of the castle-" my expression brightened and I grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the room through the open door.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go!"

--o—O—o--

"Wow Tsunade! I'm surprised these even fit you!" Shizune exclaimed. I glared at her and she blushed. "N-not that I'm s-s-saying you're f-fat or anything!!" I laughed.

"Lighten up, Shizune! I know what you mean!" I looked at myself in the mirror. I can see why Shizune was surprised though; I'm a lot… _bustier _than her. I was wearing a black mesh shirt and black shorts under a long teal colored kimono top. Shizune let me borrow a pair of blue sandals which I gladly accepted and I tied up my hair, getting it out of my face. I admired myself, I know it's the two thousands but I never imagined the clothes to look so _modern! _Well, this coming from the girl who's never left the castle… "Shizune, you're the best!"

"I know!" she smiled. She then furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip (she does that when she's thinking) "Tsunade… I'm coming with you" she decided. I laughed and stuck out my arm she raised and eyebrow before linking her arm with mine.

"The more the merrier, that's what I always say!"

"Tsunade… you never said that until today…"

"Oh shut up, you're killing the mood," I said, sticking out my tongue playfully.

"What mood?" she asked. I smacked my forehead and laughed.

"C'mon, two best friends who are in the prime of their youth are going out to explore the Kingdom!" I sighed dreamily. "Oooh, let's go already, if I wait one more second I might just explode!" Shizune frowned.

"Would I have to clean it up?"

"Shizune!" she laughed.

"Let's go!"

--o—O—o--

"I'm flying Shizune! I'm flying!"

"Tora get down from there!" Shizune called up to me. When she saw I wasn't moving she sighed. "Tora!"

"Oh yeah!" I grinned sheepishly and hopped down from the ledge. We had decided that it would be too obvious that I was the princess if we used my regular name so Shizune decided to call me Tora while we were away from the castle. "Neh, Shizune, where to next?"

"Um… do you want to get something to eat?" she asked. I nodded eagerly and let her lead me to a… dango shop?

"Shizune, what's this?" I asked, pointing to the balls on a stick (haha…) on a plate in front of me. Shizune happily swallowed one and licked her lips.

"Just try it!" she said, chewing on another one. I lifted the stick gingerly and shrugged. This will probably be the only day I have out in the real world. I was willing to try anything. I opened up my mouth and bit into a dango.

"Oh… my… gosh… these are… amazing!!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the shop looked at me strangely and I blushed.

I guess I was the only one in the world to never have tried dangos until today… I smiled sheepishly and finished the food. Shizune offered to pay for the meal but I simply rolled my eyes and left the money on the table along with a very generous tip (see, I came prepared!).

"Tora, how about we go to the park?" Shizune suggested I rubbed my chin and snapped my fingers.

"Why don't we go shopping?" Shizune shook her head.

"But wouldn't it be suspicious if you come back with a bunch of new stuff? No one knows that we snuck out," she explained. I mouthed an 'oh' and laughed. Shizune always _was _the smarter one in our relationship…

"To the park then!" I exclaimed, linking my arm with hers again. We marched off to the park and I hummed a merry tune.

--o—O—o--

…_I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air…_

**_-_**

"Okay, now I'm _really _flying!" I said, swinging up. Shizune just laughed and I grinned. We were at the park and the first thing that caught my eye was a swing set. I swear, my eyes bugged out of my head when I first saw it. Shizune merely laughed and told me how immature I was acting. In return, I stuck out my tongue and proceeded to swing myself. Shizune was sitting on a bench taking a break and I furrowed my eyebrows. How in the world is she so… tense in a world so fun? I smiled and hopped off the swing. She sat up and smiled back.

"You ready to go back now, Tora?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and scanned the area. I smirked and nudged her shoulder.

"Neh, Shizune… he's pretty cute," I said, pointing to a boy sitting under a tree. He may have had gray hair—the color of an old man's— but the shape of his body proved opposite. He was tall and fairly built. I laughed at her expression and she glared at me.

"Sh- shut up!" she stuttered, turning back to look at the boy. I squinted and saw that he had on a mask. It was pretty mysterious, but also really hot if you thought about it… I looked back to Shizune who was blushing madly and grinned so widely that the Cheshire cat would've been jealous.

"You know him, don't you?"

"N-no!" she denied.

"Shizune… you know him!" I ridiculed in a sing-song voice.

"So?"

"What's his name?" I smiled. She sighed.

"Hatake-kun… Hatake Kakashi-kun," she finally said. "He goes to school with me but I haven't seen him since the beginning of summer break"

"Go talk to him!" I said. Shizune snapped out of her reverie and jumped.

"I can't do that!" I frowned.

"Well, I guess he'll just have to come talk to you, then!" Shizune's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You wouldn't…"

"Hatake-kun!!!" I called. Shizune's eyes widened and she turned away from the gaze of the boy. He pointed to himself and I nodded, gesturing for him to come over. He got up and started walking towards us. Shizune began to hyperventilate and I stood there, grinning like an idiot. Kakashi stopped about a foot in front of me and tilted his head as if asking what I wanted before stealing a look at Shizune. I smiled and nudged my head in Shizune's direction and Kakashi bent down to her level and poked her forehead.

"Shizune-chan?" he asked. The stupid smile was still plastered on my face as Shizune blushed and smiled at Kakashi.

"H-hai Kakashi-kun?" she responded. I looked to the boy who I could tell was blushing when she added the suffix at the end of his name.

"Would you like to get some dinner with me?" he asked politely. Shizune nodded but turned to me.

"Tora-chan, don't you need help getting home?" I rolled my eyes.

"Shizune, I know where I'm going, I was born with an innate sense of di-rec-tion," I emphasized. "I'll be fine. I'll go straight home, I promise _kaa-san"_

"Tora-chan!" I smirked.

"Bye Shizune-chan, Kakashi-san. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" the couple blushed and I skipped off towards the direction of what I thought the castle was in. "Consider it your day off Shizune-chan!"

--o—O—o--

"Crap, crap, crap!! I'm _lost!" _I grumbled to myself I kicked a rock down the stone path and frowned. So much for my innate sense of direction… I sighed and scanned the area. I was still in the freakin' park and here I just wanted to get home before Shizune kicks my ass. This SUCKS. I glared at the rock in front of me and kicked it as hard as I could. I watched it soar in the air and out of sight and frowned. _Now _how was I supposed to entertain myself?

"Ow!" I raised an eyebrow and walked calmly in the direction of the noise. I saw a tall boy who looked about my age rubbing his head and swearing under his breath. "Fucking rock…" I smiled and then burst into a fit of giggles. The boy turned to me and raised an eyebrow, probably intrigued by the sight of me laughing.

"S-sorry!" I stuttered, trying to compose myself. "That was my fault!"

"Well it's okay!" he said. I felt my cheeks heat up as he walked over to me. He didn't look half bad at all… I scoffed, unlike that Orochimaru kid. He was just creepy as- "What's your name? I'm pretty sure I've never seen you around before and I would certainly remember meeting a girl as beautiful as you are." Once again, I felt myself heat up. I shook it off and smirked.

"My name's Tora," I lied. "I'm just… visiting for the day. Konoha's a nice place ya know"

"Well I've seen better," he said, crossing his arms. "I like Kumogakure, it's kind of plain but very… comfortable. Sometimes I imagine raising a family there…"

"Um…"

"Oh, sorry!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head. "I was rambling on again. My name's Jiraiya!" I smiled at him and he smiled back, making my stomach flutter.

"Um… well I heard Kumo is a nice place, I'd like to go there sometime," I said, trying to avert my gaze.

"You should, I think you'd like it," he responded. "By the way, where are you from?"

"I'm from… Suna" I said, naming the first place that came to my head.

"Oh really how is it?" he asked, suddenly interested. He neared me and I blushed, backing away slightly. _'Think Tsunade, think! You've never been to Suna but it's…'_

"Um… hot and sandy," I replied dumbly. I mentally smacked myself and turned to Jiraiya who was chuckling.

"I like you, you're pretty and funny!" he said. I bit my lip, pretty sure I was redder than a tomato at this point. "So what are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh… my friend kind of ran off with some Kakashi kid," I explained. Jiraiya slapped his forehead.

"That's why I couldn't find him…" he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?"

"Know him?" he asked, feinting shock. "He's my partner in crime!"

"Kind of like me and Shizune…" I mumbled under my breath. Jiraiya looked me over and offered his hand out to me.

"How about you do me the honors of letting me escort you to dinner?" he asked, a hopeful look in his obsidian eyes. I looked at his hand and smiled. It was my one day out of the castle, I'd have to live the average life of a teenage girl all in one night.

"It'd be a pleasure," I placed my hand in his outstretched one and froze, he did the same. My eyes were focused on our interlocked fingers, as were Jiraiya's. I quickly removed my hand from his and he seemed to snap out of his reverie.

What… what _was _that?

--o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o—O—o--

Well, there's the first chapter! I'm already writing the next one so this will be a fast update! I'm planning on long chapters (longer than this one!) so this story will move along quickly. This will be based on _Love Story _more than it will be on _Romeo and Juliet. _PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE!!!

Also- I am planning to write a more _Romeo and Juliet _based story but I'm not sure which couple to use… please message me or leave your opinion in a review!

Til Next Time!


End file.
